La infancia perdida
by brujitaxz
Summary: La infancia,epoca recorda usualmente con alegria y nostalgia. Sin embargo para los caballeros dorados esta parece ser una epoca no muy grata a recordar.Ahora juntos en su eterna celda solo pueden recordar. Esta es su historia perdida en la memoria.
1. Pologo

Santuario de Athena.

A pesar de los inimaginables entrenamientos, los días en el santuario transcurrían con tranquilidad y calma. La mayor parte de los caballeros y aprendices dormían; solo aquellos a quienes el roll les obligaba a hacer guardia se podían percatar de la inusual actividad que repentinamente embargaba el santuario.

En la delicia de la noche, sin previo aviso, todas las luces de las 12 casa y el templo mayor se encendieron. Aquellos que hacían guardia extrañados por el acontecimiento corrían a gran velocidad con dirección a las 12 casa; sabían que, por razones para ellos desconocidas, los caballeros dorados habían debido salir. Las 12 casas, se encontraban por lo tanto sin protección y si se trataba de un enemigo tendrían que defenderlas sin entrar en ellas. Pues de lo contrario romperían las reglas impuestas por Athena y su Santidad el gran Patriarca.

Al llegar a las faldas del templo de Aries, cada caballero en turno de vigilancia, encendió su cosmos y pronto 3 hileras con 5 caballeros cada una se encontraba listas para la defensa del templo. Se encontraban ya listos para la batallas, aunque ni el más poderoso adversario los hubiera podido sorprender como lo que vieron llegar. Sin decir siquiera una palabra rompieron filas y permitieron a los transeúntes proseguir su camino.

La mayor parte de los presentes no habían visto más de 3 veces a un caballero dorado, las pocas veces que se les veía era solo para vigilar de manera espontanea los entrenamientos y después de eso se retiraban sin decir una solo palabra. Lo que hacía de aquel momento aun más impresionante, era que por primera vez veían a los caballeros dorados juntos; al que jamás había sucedido ante sus ojos.

En un principio se encontraban tan absortos en el desfile de sus superiores que nadie había reparado en la presencia de unos niños que los acompañaban. Los 2 mayores tendrían entre 10 y 11 años, los que seguían en edad ,no pasarían de los 7 años y a los más pequeños aun no se les podía considerar niños, ninguno parecía llegar aun a los 4 años. Los 5 mayores caminaban justo detrás de un caballero, mientras que los 6 bebes caminaban tomados de la mano de algún otro santo.

Era entonces, un espectáculo realmente pintoresco, observar a los temibles y respetables caballeros dorados caminar de aquella manera tan solemne mientras llevan a unos niños. Las armaduras doradas brillaban en todo su excelencia, mientras sus dueños lucían aquel maravilloso porte. Aportaban los niños al singular desfile, un aire grato e incluso divino; pues vestidos con aquellas tiras de tela que pretendían ser ropa, parecían seguir con singular alegría a un ángel que los llevaba a su salvación.

Si, definitivamente aquel había dejado de ser un día cualquiera. Nadie hablo, los hombres que en un principio pretendían defender el templo, eran callados y extrañados espectadores. A la elite del santuario parecía no importarles su presencia; aunque si alguno de los niños, movido por la infantil curiosidad, trataba de prestar atención al resto de los soldados, era silenciosamente corregido y llevado a seguir con la peculiar procesión.

¿Qué hacían ahí esos niños? Era la unánime pregunta. Aunque todos los presentes sabían que no existían aspirantes a las armaduras doradas, a nadie llego a ocurrírsele que esa podía ser la razón de la llegada de aquellos infantas.

El primer motivo, de que tal idea no hubiera sido considerada era simple. Los 2 niños más grandes, eran precisamente demasiado grandes; los 3 siguientes deberían estar a un año de la edad promedio y los 6 restantes eran demasiado jóvenes. Tal vez la razón de la edad no sería tan importante si se trataran de aspirantes a cualquier otra armadura, pero tratándose de las armaduras de oro, no podía ser.

El segundo motivo era aun más sencillo. Nadie jamás viajaba para llevar a un aspirante. Los niños que pretendían servir a la diosa, simplemente llegaban un día y pedían permiso para entrenarse. Los maestros les eran asignados y eran los mismos maestros quienes decidían si podían llegar a una armadura. Así que ¿Por qué habría los santos de oro de tomarse esa molestia? En algunas ocasiones algún maestro observaba a un niño con potencial y lo llevaba al santuario, sin embargo estos casos eran pocos.

A si, los centros de la atención siguieron avanzando hasta que fueron sus presencias ocultadas por el primer templo. Y como era de esperarse, de una multitud que sentía finalizar el encanto del momento, comenzaron a nacer en el silencio los rumores. Nadie los podía culpar, después de todo eran pocas las diversiones y libertades dadas en el santuario y nadie jamás les había prohibido hablar del otro. Sin importar si malo o bueno fuera.

Muchas especulaciones vieron la luz. Algunas tan absurdas y otras tantas un poco más creíbles. Entre lo absurdo, fue la sensación el creer que el grupo de niños seria sacrificado. Entre lo poco más creíble que serian utilizados como esclavos dentro del gran templo. Dicho sea de paso que más de uno debería haber agradecido la concentración del Patriarca en la llegada de los niños. Pues ni aun al más noble de los lideres, como lo era el gran Patriarca Shion, le agradaba que sus seguidores pensaran tales idioteces; como que sacrificaría a unos pobres e inocentes niños.

Aunque a decir verdad, puede que existan ocasiones en que lo absurdo sea de una retorcida manera los más cercano a la verdad. Pues aunque no de la manera tradicional, cada persona que entraba en el santuario, seria de una u otra manera sacrificada en nombre de la diosa Athena. Así que en vista de tan reveladora verdad, que podían esperar aquellos ignorantes niños de su destino.


	2. Idolos, amigos y hermanos

Ídolos, amigos y hermanos.

Las manos de Abel, apenas comenzaban a tocar los territorios que fervientemente eran defendidos por su hermana Athena. Lo encantador del día dependía de quien lo veía. Para la mayor parte de los habitantes del Santuario, era como cualquier otro día de la semana. La elite daba informes cada semana, ese día. Por lo tanto, para el afortunado sucesor de los dorados, solo podía significar una cosa, y esto era que tendrían el día "libre".

Claro el significado de lo anterior, para un aprendiz de santo, tiene otro contexto. Pasarían el día entrenando, pero al no encontrarse presente el maestro, podrían de alguna manera, tener un entrenamiento un tanto más relajado de lo habitual. Aunque claro, siempre quedan las rivalidades y para todos aquellos que sientan una, la idea de una batalla relajada no basta.

Así, un sencillo escenario, terminaría por determinar el futuro de algunos jóvenes. Solo se podían ver claramente dos figuras en el Coliseo. Por la estatura y complexión física se podía saber la joven edad de los contendientes. Con rápidos movimientos, cada uno de ellos se lanzaba al ataque. Uno de ellos lanzaba una patada y el otro atinaba a cubrirse; pronto un puñetazo buscaba la cara de su adversario, en vano, el segundo había alcanzado a esquivar. Los movimientos empezaron a tomar un ritmo, uno extremadamente veloz, demasiado para un aprendiz y mientras subía la velocidad, dos jóvenes e incontrolados cosmos comenzaron a emanar.

-¿No has tenido ya suficiente?- pregunto el más alto de los aprendices. Mientras se separaba de su rival-Por lo que yo puedo ver no aguantaras mucho mi ritmo.

-Esperaba ser yo quien digiera esas palabras-comento el otro tomando, ya un poco alejado, nuevamente su postura de combate-pero como siempre, quieres adelantarte a los demás.

-Claro, después de todo, nosotros no debemos darnos el lujo de perder- dijo la aun pubertad voz, para al mismo tiempo que su adversario, volver a comenzar la lucha.

-Estas en lo cierto, pero no debes olvidar que el ganador entre nosotros lo decide quien haga arder mejor su cosmos- esquivar un puño lo interrumpió momentáneamente- no lo va a decidir quién sea capaz de pensar antes que el otro.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a separarse, no habían dejado en ningún momento su postura y tampoco bajaban la guardia. El pecho de ambos tenía un marcado vaivén y sus cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Pronto se hizo visible la razón de la breve pausa, el más bajo, comenzaba a tratar de concentrar y moldear su cosmos. Su oponente mostro una sonrisa y sin ningún reparo se lanzo contra su compañero, lanzando un golpe directo al rostro. La concentración del otro, se vio interrumpida por su necesidad de esquivar el golpe. No se dio cuenta de cómo el otro, dirigía un nuevo golpe a su abdomen y que en esa mano una esfera poco uniforme de cosmos se preparaba para asestar el golpe final. No tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe y pronto se vio expulsado unos cuantos metros lejos de su rival.

-Ganara, quien sea capaz de explotar mejor su cosmos y este siempre un paso delante de sus oponentes, Aioros- dijo el ganador mientras tranquilamente caminaba rumbo al chico, quien aún seguía tendido-No deberías dejar todo el trabajo a tu cuerpo, la mente también debe ayudar- le dijo viéndole a los ojos desde arriba.

La retadora mirada aguamarina de Saga, fue contestada con la misma intensidad por los ojos azules de Aioros. Cuando ambos se encontraron de pie frente a frente una brisa llego del mar, meciendo los largos cabellos azulados del primero y los cortos castaños del segundo. No se toleraban. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, asía apenas 4 meses, quedo en claro que ninguno podía soportar al otro. Sin embargo estaban allí estrechando sus manos.

Pronto se pudo escuchar como aprendices y algunos maestros se acercaban a la arena de combate y entrenamiento. Aun se encontraban algo lejos, pero en unos cuantos minutos estarían rodeándolos. Sabían que su presencia en el Coliseo siempre causaba algo de revuelo y lo último que alguno de ellos querían, era que su rivalidad fuese expuesta al escrutinio público.

-Fue una buena pelea-dijo Aioros, ya harto de tanta tención.

-Siempre es un gusto poder pelear contigo- contesto Saga, sin cooperar.

Por unos momentos la fuerza con que estrecharon sus manos fue mayor. Por contables segundos la intolerancia de sus miradas fue insoportable. Y así sin decir nada más se dieron la espalda, ocuparon el lugar que cada domingo tomaban para entrenar, justo en las orillas opuestas del Coliseo, y entraron los primero tres aprendices y un maestro; un minuto antes de que vieran aquella escena.

Aprendices y maestro le permitieron el libre paso a Saga. Aquel grupo en específico siempre entraba por el oeste, lado en el cual el aprendiz dorado prefería entrenar. Nadie le dijo nada, solía ser de esa manera; la excepción en esta ocasión se encontraba en la fija y orgullosa mira del maestro y en la de reproche de los tres aprendices. Seguro que se habían dado cuenta de su batalla con Aioros. No le importo, como rara vez solía importarle la opinión de alguien en cuanto a su entrenamiento se trataba, solo su maestro y el Gran Patriarca tenían ese extraño privilegio.

Aioros, tenía la mente tan ocupada en aquella batalla, que no se había percatado de un singular llegado entre los visitantes. Seguía con sus ejercicios sin reparar en nada ni nadie. Algo de lo más raro, pues era costumbre del futuro dorado saludar a cuanto aprendiz de caballero se cruzara en su camino; lo cual ya le valía la simpatía y buena opinión de casi todos. Pero aún más extraño que por seguir en su pelea de sombras, no se percatara de la insistente mirada de alguien en particular.

Después de su lucha de sombra, dejo caer todo su cuerpo en el suelo, recostando y poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza, para así poder descansar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su singular espectador. Frente a él, un pequeño niño le miraba curioso. Los cabellos cortos y de un castaño claro, cubrían un poco lo verdes ojos. El parecido era increíble y prácticamente tendría el mismo rostro de no ser por la expresión.

-Aioria… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Creí que dormirías hasta tarde- pregunto al niño.

-Pero si ya es muy tarde hermano. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí y tú no me hacías caso- le reprocho el pequeño- ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto mientras ponía sus manitas en las rodillas y miraba aún más curioso a su mayor.

-No me pasa nada Aioria, solo que estaba muy concentrado, eso es todo- le contesto a su hermano, con un leve sonrojo por haber sido descubierto en su distracción.

-Bueno si estás bien, entonces ¿Me ayudaras con mi entrenamiento?- pregunto, con aquella chispa de emoción en los ojos y la sonrisa; tan sinceras como las de el mismo.

-Por supuesto que si-le confirmo, levantándose de su lugar- ya te lo había prometido y un caballero gamas rompe una promesa- termino ya de pie.

-Está bien hermano ¿Con que empezamos?- volvió a preguntar la cría de león.

-Creo que sería bueno empezar con unas vueltas al Coliseo por fuera y después por algo de manejo del cosmos-decía el mayor, mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla- y lo mejor será que el manejo del cosmos, lo hagamos cerca del acantilado, allí nadie nos molestara. Incluso creo que yo también corre las 80 vueltas al Coliseo.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si… entonces vamos hermano- dijo el niño, tomando la mano de su mayor y caminando a la salida del Coliseo.

Ninguno de los dos sintió la mirada de un tercer y curioso espectador sobre ellos. Recargado a la sombra de un pilar Saga había visto la plática de los hermanos. No había escuchado nada y sin embargo podía imaginar con suma facilidad lo que habían dicho. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, sintió celos. Él había perdido el derecho a su hermano desde su llegada al Santuario; ahora que si bien la relación entre él y su gemelo jamás había sido ejemplar, alómenos antes contada con su compañía y cierto grado de comprensión.

También podía decir que de otra cosa estaba seguro, Aioria el hermano pequeño de Aioros no era de su agrado en lo más mínimo. En algunas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de ver el entrenamiento entre él y Aioros; el veredicto…Aioria tenía capacidades físicas y sería capaz de desarrollar un cosmos poderos y sin embargo su capacidad de análisis y planeación de estrategias era nula. Un defecto imperdonable, para alguien tan estricto como Saga.

Además se encontraba el hecho de que el chiquillo era insoportable a su vista y oído. Hablaba mucho y jamás de nada importante o inteligente. En fin, alómenos no sería el quien tendría que soportarlo de por vida y quien le ayuda con sus entrenamientos. Mientras ambos hermanos se alegaran de él, todo estaría bien.

Así Saga dio una media vuelta decidido a continuar con su arduo y estricto entrenamiento…

El día dio lugar a la noche y pronto era Artemisa quien engalanaba el cielo con su plateado atuendo. Pasaban de las 10 cuando Saga y Kanon finamente vieron aparecer a su maestro. Los miro a ambos, de aquella extraña manera. Era difícil saber si su maestro les odia, les quería o simplemente les daba lo mismo. En los meses que llevaban viviendo en el Santuario había tenido detalles que parecían demostrar cierto aprecio, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo de eso y alguna acción o palabra los hacia dudar de tales sentimientos. La mirada y su actitud no ayudaban en nada.

-Maestro.- Saludaron los gemelos.

-Tomen asiento- les indico con la mano, mientras él, se sentaba en la silla de cabecera de una pequeña mesa- lo que estoy por decir no me agrada y yo mismo lo considero algo inútil. Pero antes de eso debo decirte Kanon que deberás seguir entrenando como hasta ahora lo has hecho; no permitiré que nada detenga el espléndido desarrollo que hasta ahora has logrado.- dijo sin preámbulos a unos confusos adolecentes. Entrelazo los dedos de las manos y cerrando sus ojos medito unos momentos.

-Maestro, díganos de que se trata- le insistió Kanon ya algo harto de amenazas y de ver a su maestro en actitud tan reflexiva.

-Dante caballero dorado del Escorpión celeste saldrá a una misión; el mismo desconoce el tiempo que tarde en llevarla a cabo. Estoy consciente de que no conocen aún mucho acerca del Santuario y es casi imposible que conocieran la existencia del discípulo de Escorpión- en ese punto se detuvo para analizar la expresión de sus alumnos, la confusión era evidente.- Dado que desconoce el tiempo que se vea obligado a estar fuera, me ha encargado supervisar el correcto entrenamiento de su discípulo mientras él se encuentre lejos del Santuario. Su compañero pasara aquí la noche y entrenara junto a ti, Saga.-Volvió a observar a los gemelos y la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad le dio una cierta alegría.- Es obvio que él, no debe saber de tu existencia Kanon, así que te pediré seas aún más cuidadoso que de costumbre. En cuanto a ti Saga serás un buen ejemplo y te servirá, el niño tiene la edad de Aioria de aprendiz de Leo. La paciencia es una virtud poco desarrollado en ti y el niño te ayudara en su desarrollo.- Volvió a la postura de meditación y después de estar unos segundos así volvió a abrir los ojos.- En una hora recibiremos a nuestro invitado. Kanon ya debes partir a entrenar y tu Saga arregla la otra habitación, no dejare que alguien vea este chuiquero.- término, parándose y dirigiéndose a la pequeña habitación que fungía de cocina.

Kanon y Saga se observaron mutuamente durante algunos minutos. Y fue el segundo quien primero aparto la mirada para ir a cumplir el mandato de su maestro. La idea no le agradaba nada, tener aun chuiquillo probablemente igual de latoso he insoportable que Aioria en su mismo techo no le hacía gracia. Pero estaba consciente de que para Kanon debía ser peor, ahora debería ocultarse hasta dentro de su propia casa.

Para Kanon esto solo representaba un juego, si bien no le agradaba estar siempre en las sombras, le permitía muchas libertades que los demás no tenían. Un gran ejemplo era que había aprendido a escabullirse en los demás templos cuando el maestro no estaba; conocía al aprendiz de Escorpio de vista y nombre, en más de una ocasión lo había observado entrenar. Llamaba el pequeño mucho su atención en múltiples aspectos y no perdería la oportunidad de hacerse pasar por su hermano y dejar un poco de su propia cosecha en el niño. Usando los pasadizos que su maestro y el patriarca le habían mostrado desapareció en la oscuridad, no volvería hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

La hora paso rápida y apenas bien hubo terminado de recoger la habitación su maestro le llamo. Sabia el significado de la llamada y en lo único en que Saga pudo pensar fue en que el suplicio comenzaría en unos minutos. Camino de manera segura hasta llegar fuera de las habitaciones de la tercera casa. Y ahí en medio del templo observo por primera vez la figura de otro caballero dorado que no fuera su maestro.

Dante de Escorpio era un hombre tan alto como su maestro. Tenía el cabello del mismo largo solo que en lugar de usar una coleta baja, lo usaba en media cola; Dante era de un rubio que casi parecía plateado, mientras que Allen su maestro, tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro. La piel de ambos era extremadamente blanca y poseían el mismo tipo de silueta. La expresión de Allen aun sonriendo era muy formal y elegante, por otro lado la expresión de Dante era sínica, irónica y no dejaba de ser agradable. Pero la mayor deferencia radicaba en la mirada; la del géminis era intensa pero formal, aristocrática y algo despectiva. La del escorpión era de una intensidad aun mayor, prepotente, astuta y misteriosa; como si el guardara un gran y peligroso secreto.

Se acercó silencioso y con gran ceremonia se colocó a la derecha de su maestro. En cuento estuvo frente a los visitantes, le fue imposible no percatarse del pequeño que viviría con ellos por tiempo indefinido y de la misma forma le fue imposible no sorprenderse.

El niño frente a él, podía pasar sin ningún problema por su hermano pequeño. Tenía el mismo tono de cabello que él y también el mismo tono de piel; solo distaban en el color de ojos, ya que mientras que los de él era color aguamarina, los del niño frente a él era de un color azul turquesa. De alguna manera el niño le agrado desde el primer momento.

-Este es tu aprendiz ¿Supongo?- sonó la voz de Dante, volviendo a captar atención de Saga.

-Supones bien Dante, este es Saga- hablo Allen.

-Bien, pues este es el mío, Milo.-Presento el escorpiano.

-Bien venido seas a la casa de Géminis Milo, yo soy Allen caballero dorado de Géminis, seré tu maestro hasta que Dante vuelva.- Le hablo Allen de manera lenta y sencilla.

-Lo se mi maestro ya me lo explico todo, gracias por recibirme en su templo.- la vocecilla de Milo sonó alto y segura para su edad.

La primera impresión es muy importante y Milo había logrado una gran impresión tanto en maestro como alumno.

-Entonces Allen lo dejo en tus manos hasta que vuelva- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del templo-Trata de que cuando regrese siga con vida, las estrellas no me mandan un sucesor cada que quiero.- se detuvo justo enfrente de la salida y volteando asía su aprendiz dijo-Milo sé que probablemente te pido mucho…pero pórtate bien y no ocasiones TANTOS problemas.-

-Lo intentare maestro.-respondió el pequeño con un singular brillo en sus ojos.

Ya se alejaba Dante cuando la voz de Allen lo detuvo.

-Si ha sobrevivido a tu entrenamiento desde tan chico, podrá sobrevivir a todo-sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa- en cuanto a lo demás yo me encargo.-

El Escorpión celeste devolvió la sonrisa formal con una burlona y seguido de eso desapareció en la noche de Grecia-

-Saga lleva a Milo a la habitación que ocupara mientras este aquí- dijo mientras se dirigía a la otra salida del templo, la que llevaba a cáncer.-Por hoy tendrán la noche libre, yo debo ver al patriarca.-

Allen salió del lugar dejando a los 2 pupilos solos. Se vieron unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar dentro de los aposentos de Géminis.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Milo.

-Cumpliré 12 el próximo mes- respondió, mientras pensaba que las insoportables y tontas preguntas comenzarían.

-Eres Griego- Milo no lo había preguntado lo había afirmado.

Saga se detuvo en seco y con la toda la atención del niño se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto curioso.

-Por su acento, solo los griegos tenemos ese asentó- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Buena observación.- le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Definitivamente Milo le agradaba. Se parecía físicamente a él; hablaba pero no hacía preguntas tontas y era un buen observador. Definitivamente era un buen comienzo…


End file.
